cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Facilier
< - - Back to Characters Dr. Facilier is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. His ideal LA would be Samuel L. Jackson. Biography Dr. Facilier is the founder and ringmaster of the Cirque Mystique. Also, actually pretty damn old. Eight hundred years ago, he was a typical wizard, making potions and spells and whatnot to get some money. And of course, he had his familiar, Dongwa, with him. But Facilier wanted more. What he wanted was immortality. And eventually, he got it. A very powerful demon named Thrax appeared and told Facilier this: He would give him immortality. In exchange, any child that Facilier had would belong to Thrax once they reached twenty years of age. Facilier accepted without hesitation, sure that he would never have children. And so, he was given immortality. Twenty years ago however, Facilier and Dongwa were in Paris. There, Facilier met Sara and was instantly smitten with her. He was determined to be with her, but feared that he looked too old for her. So, he cast a spell to make himself younger and give himself features to catch Sara's eye. The two eventually got together, having a passionate love affair. But things went bad when Sara found out she was pregnant. Facilier grew frightened, because he knew that the child would eventually be claimed by Thrax. He felt he had to warn Sara, but to do that, he would have to show what he really was. He ended up doing it, and Sara got frightened and ran off, taking Esme with her. When Facilier and Dongwa finally found her, she was close to dying. She managed to tell Facilier where she had left Esme and died soon afterwards, leaving Facilier very heartbroken. He thouht about taking Esme, but she looked happy with her new parents, and part of him wanted nothing to do with Sara. So, he left Esme. He felt betrayed by the human race for falling in love with Sara and then having her leave him. He thought of humans as mean and cruel. So, he opened up the circus to harbor those who had been wronged by the human world. Personality Facilier usually ends up doing bad things with good intentions. He's determined to keep everyone in the Cirque because the world outside is harsh and cruel. He makes everyone swear to secrecy because he knows what humans would do if they found out the truth about the Cirque. He's quick to temper, so don't get him mad. But if you get on his good side, he'll treat you well. He has a soft spot for Esmeralda, which everyone can pretty much see. Dongwa is his right-hand man. Facilier trusts him the most out of everybody. Powers Since he's lived for so long, Facilier has had the opportunity to learn many spells and incantations. This includes control of the elements, light and darkness, levitation, the list goes on and on. But, he can't do things like resurrect the dead and teleport. He's pretty much immortal no matter what, so even if you do manage to stab him or shoot him, he'll come back to life. Role in the Cirque Ringmaster Relations Esmeralda Esmeralda is the daughter of Facilier and Sara, who had a brief love affair in Paris. When Sara found out who Facilier really was, she left Esme with foster parents before she died. But when Esme's foster parents were killed, she showed up on Facilier's doorstep tens years later. At first, Facilier was horrified that his daughter had managed to find him after all these years. At first, he thought about turning her away. But then, for some reason, he thought that maybe it was time to be Esme's father, but in secret. He didn't reveal who he was, mainly because he didn't want her to reject him like Sara had done to him. He raised her almost like a father, but he couldn't appear too close to her or people would get suspicious. After kiling Thrax, Facilier was proud to openly tell people that Esmerald was his daughter. He cares for her deeply and would do almost anything to make her happy. He treasures her dearly and hopes that he can make up for not being her father for most of her life. Odette Odette and Facilier go way back. She was one of the first people to join the circus, so they've known each other for a long time. While they have their spats sometimes, they do get along most of the time, so their relationship may seem strange to others. Facilier knows Odette's habit of eating people and if he can't stop her from doing it, he tries to steer her towards places where nobody would suspect the circus. The two used to be in a secret relationship before Facilier proposed to her and the two announced it publicly. But lately, the two's relationship has been rocky since the only way Facilier shows affection is by lavishing Odette with gifts, mainly because a part of him still fears the physical aspect love. But, as everyone knows, money can't buy love, and it's not enough for Odette. The two have a spat, but have recently made up, to Facilier's immense relief. He is now determined to make Odette truly happy, no matter what it takes. Maleana Facilier's known the little girl ever since she was born and has slowly grown fond of her over the years. Like Esmeralda, Facilier has a soft spot for Maleana and will sometimes go out of his way to make her happy. While Odette is the nuturing side of parenting however, Facilier is the disciplinary side, so he often scolds Maleana if she gets out of hand. But he does care for her, in his own way. Renamon Facilier sees Renamon almost like he sees Helga: someone who will back him up and do what he says, no matter what. He does admire her skills as an acrobat though, and he can actually have a conversation with her for a length of time. He sometimes forgets that she's a teenager though, and will sometimes speak to her as he would to an adult. Blackfire/Nani Blackfire is Facilier's sister. Like him, she found a way to make herself immortal, but she used a spell rather than a deal with a demon. But, the effects soon showed, and Blackfire had to get herself a new body. Her pale skin and purple hair soon became tan skin and black hair. It doesn't matter to Facilier what she looks like though. She's still his annoying little sister. But he does care about her since she is part of his family, and he's trying to make sure he takes care of her since he didn't do so much of it when they were younger. Recently, she changed her name from Blackfire to Nani. And he has also found out that she and Caesar are dating. While he's willing to give the two breathing room to develop a romantic relationship, he has warned Casesar that if he hurts Nani in any way, he'll pay for it. Korra Korra is one of the many people that Facilier has tutored in magic, and truthfully, he has become very fond of the girl. Korra reminds him very much of Esmeralda, in personality and looks. He strives to take care of her and be there for her when she needs him, something he wished he did more often with Esmeralda. Caesar Recently, Facilier has found out that the man is dating his younger sister. He is willing to give him a chance, but has threatened to deal with him if he hurts Nani in any way. Rather than be terrifed by his threat, Caesar remained level-headed and calm, something that Facilier admires. Quasimodo One of Facilier's bodyguards. He protects the ringmaster, and anyone else, when trouble arises. Quasimodo is much quieter than Facilier's other bodyguard, Starfire, which Facilier appreciates. He knows that Quasimodo will always be level-headed and think through things logically. Starfire Despite looking like a skinny teenage girl, Starfire is a lot stronger than she looks, which is why Facilier chose her as one of his bodyguards. Her strength and magic come in handy when things get sticky. However, she is very spontaneous, so Facilier and Quasimodo often have to counsel her when she comes up with a crazy idea. Facilier does trust her though, and has even given her relationship advice on occasion. Introduction thumb|450px|left Category:Characters Category:Male